<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's no today if there's no tomorrow by idioticfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650069">There's no today if there's no tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl'>idioticfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quidditch, Sickfic, Snark, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where your soulmate's first opinion of you is on your wrist from birth.</p>
<p>Merlin's mid-year transfer to Camelot University was hard enough without immediately getting on the wrong side of Arthur Pendragon, dean's son and prat extraordinaire.  And he could definitely do without practically being forced onto Arthur's quidditch team by Uther.  </p>
<p>More than anything, he could do without his soulmate hating him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's no today if there's no tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I added tags for the whole fic so that I wouldn't forget to add any later, so if there's a tag that hasn't happened yet it will!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling nervously on the wrist-guard covering his right wrist, Merlin wandered through the woods, jumping nervously at a rustle coming from nearby.  For what felt like the tenth time, he looked about him, searching for a sign to point him to Camelot University, and fervently regretted not getting a taxi from the station.  The university brochure guaranteed a quick, pleasant walk through the forest, sign-posted all the way, but instead he had found it dark, with no path and, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, slightly spooky. </p>
<p>A break in the bushes ahead let through a chink of light, and Merlin rushed towards it, bag slapping against his leg.  He emerged, out of breath and dirty, to stare at his new home.</p>
<p>It was massive, more like a castle than a university, with people bustling around already.  None of them seemed to notice him, and he slipped through the gates, flipping to a page in the brochure that would take him to Professor Gaius, head of chemistry and the one who had been dealing with his late transfer.  It seemed -  he peered at the tiny map more closely - that he had to walk across the park to reach the correct building, so he shouldered his bag more firmly and set off once more, trying to look as though he knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, however, he only managed to make it a few steps before a cry of “Look out!” had him ducking, hearing the whistle of something flying where his head had been a few seconds before.</p>
<p>“Are you stupid?” Merlin risked looking up to see someone almost as attractive as he was angry striding towards him, dressed in a sports kit and holding a very muddy dodgeball.  He stared at Merlin as though waiting for a response, but a few seconds of stunned silence seemed to be answer enough.  “Get off the pitch then!”</p>
<p>Nodding, Merlin stumbled backwards, this time paying attention to the dirty cones placed in some semblance of a rectangle.  The man rolled his eyes dramatically, before turning his attention to someone else, stood at the far end of what Merlin assumed was the pitch, and threw the dodgeball as hard as he could.</p>
<p>There was a cut-off cry of pain, and the target doubled over as he was struck in the stomach.  The man laughed, picking up another ball from a bag that seemed overflowing with them, and threw again.  This time the strike knocked the target backwards, tumbling off his feet and onto his back, and there was another groan.</p>
<p>“Come on, get back up!  We’re having fun!”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Merlin stepped forwards before he could stop himself, remembering even as he did so his mother’s plea for him to just stay out of trouble for once.  “Don’t you think that’s enough?”  He put a hand on the man’s arm, aiming to make him drop the dodgeball, but - some small part of him noticed and filed away for further examination - the man wrestled it away from him easily.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Come on, dude.  You’ve hurt him enough.  Just stop whatever you’re doing and go.  Before I -” he searched for a suitable threat for a man that could probably crush him with one hand, “before I get the dean.”</p>
<p>At this the man outright laughed, blonde hair shining in the sun as he threw his head back.  “You don’t know me, do you…?”  He raised an eyebrow questioningly.</p>
<p>“Merlin.” He filled in the blank, forced smile still on his face.  “And no.”</p>
<p>“Well then, Merlin,” the emphasis on the first syllable of his name made Merlin feel weak, fear coursing through him, “let me introduce myself.  I’m Arthur.” He stared, waiting for a reaction, but there was none.  “The dean’s son.”</p>
<p>Merlin could feel his face making an O of shock, Arthur’s grin widening at the sight.  It took all of his self-control to tamp it back into a neutral expression, shrugging as he doubled down.  “Doesn’t stop you being an ass, though, does it?”</p>
<p>“Merlin, you really are -” Arthur broke off impatiently, “I wasn’t bullying him, for your information.  We were practicing quidditch.  He needs to learn to dodge.”  Merlin had so many questions that he couldn’t decide which to ask first, leaving Arthur free to continue, “so, if you’ll excuse us, I’d like to get back to it.” He spun, vehemently lobbing the dodgeball in the direction of the other man, who by now was standing.  It missed by a metre.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” he muttered, not nearly as good a retort as he would have wished, and straightened to walk further across the campus.  Only a few steps in, however, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned to see a very pretty girl beaming at him.  </p>
<p>“I’m Gwen,” she announced, holding out a hand, and Merlin stuttered, blinking rapidly as his brain simultaneously tried to remember his name, remember how to shake hands and work out why anyone this beautiful would be talking to him.  He ended up succeeding in none of the tasks, staring blankly at her until she giggled.  “I heard what you said to Arthur.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” it was now that he realised she was also wearing a sports kit, and came to the crushing conclusion that he was about to be lectured about treating gorgeous boys well, or something like that.  Still, the memory of Arthur at least brought back his ability to speak, even if the words were only, “He deserved it.”</p>
<p>She giggled again, covering it with her hand, and Merlin felt colour rising to his pale cheeks.  “You’re right.  Very few people have the nerve to stand up to him, but you,” she studied him appraisingly, “you did it!  It was very brave of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Merlin tried to straighten up, angling his shoulders back more in an attempt to seem broader.</p>
<p>“Stupid, but brave.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Deflated, Merlin dropped back into a slump, his bag thumping into the crook of his elbow as he did so.  Pushing it onto his shoulder again he grinned, “I bet I could take him.”</p>
<p>“Sure you could.  You know he plays sports, right?  He’s a beast at rugby, or so I’ve heard.  And you’re, well,” she gestured helplessly towards him, valiantly struggling with his bag which seemed to be getting heavier by the second.</p>
<p>“I could play sports!” Merlin chose not to read between the lines in an attempt to keep the small shreds of dignity he had left.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should join quidditch then!” Gwen suggested, leaving Merlin with the idea that he’d been backed into a corner he hadn’t even realised was there.  With a snort, he shook his head.</p>
<p>“And spend time with Lord of the Prats?  I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“He’s not that bad when you get to know him!” Gwen’s protest was met by a firm shake of Merlin’s head.  “It was worth a try,” she sighed, reaching out to grab Merlin’s bag where it had once again slipped from his shoulder.  “At least let me take you to where you need to be, then.  Where are we off to?”</p>
<p>“Professor Gaius?”  Merlin scrutinised the map once more, before folding it with a groan.  “Haven’t even made it into a building and I’m already lost.”</p>
<p>“Gaius?  I know him.  My roommate has him for some courses.  I can take you there!”  Before Merlin could thank her, Gwen grinned slyly.  “And on the way, you can tell me where you’re from.  Not many new students joining halfway through a year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Merlin sucked at the inside of his mouth.  “Funny story, that…”</p>
<p>By the time they reached Professor Gaius’ office, Gwen had extracted from Merlin that he had originally gone to Ealdor College, but had made a hasty transfer when one of the students had ‘taken a disliking to him’.  When pressed for why, he merely shrugged and said, “I think I attract idiots.”  Gwen giggled again at that, a knowing look in her eye as she switched topic to asking about his course.</p>
<p>“Well,” dumping Merlin’s bag unceremoniously onto his foot, Gwen reached out a hand.  This time, he remembered how to shake.  “It was a pleasure meeting you, Merlin.  I look forward to seeing you again soon.  Here,” hastily, she scribbled something onto the back cover of Merlin’s brochure.  “My number, in case you need me.”  Rubbing his temple, Merlin watched as she twirled away, wondering if every encounter at Camelot University felt so much like a whirlwind.</p>
<p>“Well, boy?” Merlin had no idea how many seconds, minutes or even hours he had been staring at the spot Gwen had left from, when the door behind him swung open to reveal an old man, frowning at him suspiciously.  “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh,” he held out a hand, “I’m Merlin.”</p>
<p>“The transfer student.” Gaius nodded, ignoring the outstretched hand.  “You’re late.”</p>
<p>“I got lost.” Wondering what he had done to upset his professor already, Merlin shifted uncomfortably.  “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Gaius shook his head, opening the door for Merlin to step through.  “No need for that.  Now, let’s help you get settled, shall we?”</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Merlin’s few possessions to be unpacked, the room he had kindly been gifted by the university still sparse when he was done.  If Gaius noticed, he kept it to himself, sweeping Merlin into talks of when his lectures would be, and the labs that he would be doing.</p>
<p>“You’ll also be working privately with me,” Gaius looked him up and down, “to make sure you’re caught up on everything you missed last semester.”</p>
<p>“Ealdor Uni wasn’t this...big,” Merlin agreed.  “We didn’t have the facilities you do.”</p>
<p>“Now you do, boy,” Gaius clapped him, none too gently, on the shoulder.  “You’re going to love it here.  And I saw that you’re already acquainted with Guinevere?”</p>
<p>“Guinevere?” Merlin rolled the name around on his tongue, before lighting up in recognition.  “Oh, Gwen!  Yeah, I met her on the grass.  Her and some idiot called Arthur were playing a sport.”</p>
<p>Gaius groaned.  “Don’t tell me you’ve got on Arthur’s bad side already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t really seem to have a good side.” Merlin grinned sheepishly.  “I’m sorry, I know I’m meant to be staying out of trouble after Ealdor, but he’s such an ass!” Biting his lip, he blushed, already prepared to apologise for the outburst.</p>
<p>“As his father’s old friend,” Gaius relished the fear on Merlin’s face, “I have to agree.  But that doesn’t mean you can go around picking fights with him.  Just avoid him, if you can.”</p>
<p>“I will, I will,” holding up his hands placatingly, Merlin began to back out of the door.  “There’s a welcome pack I have to pick up, at the reception?”  Nodding at Gaius’ directions, he left.</p>
<p>Only a few steps onto the common, quickly becoming Merlin’s least favourite place in the entire University (of the two places he had been, at least), a cry of, “Thief!  Stop him!” reached his ears, and he turned towards the disturbance.  A man was running away, on a path perpendicular to Merlin’s, followed by Arthur and three of the men he had been playing with.  For all his sports, Arthur didn’t seem fast enough to catch up, and Merlin burst into action almost without thinking.</p>
<p>Whilst it was used by many in the past as a means to bully him, Merlin’s small frame lent him what was necessary in this situation: speed.  He took off across the field, heart singing in his ears as he ran, catching up to the thief, and reaching out to grab the bag that was swinging wildly in his pumping arms.  The man noticed, tried to pull away, but Merlin was faster, yanking the bag with enough force that he, and the thief, were sent tumbling backwards.</p>
<p>Adrenaline still high, he jumped up immediately, ready for a fight over the bag, but the thief lay on the floor, panting.  Seconds later, heavy footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of Arthur and his friends.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you.” Arthur viewed Merlin was the same distaste as before, but also something else, something almost like appraisal.  </p>
<p>“Don’t sound so happy,” Merlin almost regretted his actions.  “I just saved your bag.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well,” whatever comeback Arthur could have had was quelled by a stern voice behind them.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” </p>
<p>Looking up, Merlin saw a tall, balding man striding through the crowd that had gathered.  He waved a hand dismissively, and most of the onlookers dispersed.</p>
<p>“Arthur, what happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, father.” Arthur ran a hand through his sweaty hair, and for the first time Merlin saw a break in his arrogant armour.  “This man stole my bag.  Merlin got it back for me.”</p>
<p>“Merlin,” the dean’s eyes swept to him, and he understood the cause of Arthur’s nervousness.  Something about this man made him feel as though he had done something wrong, and he swallowed.  “Well done.” He relaxed, allowing himself to feel pride once more.  “That was very fast running, and an excellent tackle to bring the man down.”  Ignoring Merlin’s protests that the tackle had been an accident, the dean turned once more to Arthur.  “Doesn’t your quidditch team need a seeker?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but -”</p>
<p>“Well, it seems this young man would do perfectly, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“I can be the seeker, or Leon, it’s fine, father.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.” He clapped Arthur on the shoulder.  “He can practise with you tomorrow.  I’m sure you’ll be grateful for such a good player.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, father.” Arthur stared at the ground, biting the words out.  Wordlessly, the dean took his leave, leaving Arthur and Merlin staring at each other.  Narrowing his eyes, Arthur snatched the bag back, before spitting out, “Practise starts at eleven.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait,” Merlin muttered at his retreating form.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>